Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the Turtles
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the Turtles is a TV movie that is the premiere of the 2012 Ninja Turtles series. Plot Deep under New York City, the Turtles are sparring in their Lair; Leonardo is up against Michelangelo, and Raphael is up against Donatello. Mikey begins trying to discombobulate his older brother by avoiding some of his attacks and trying to distract him with sentences like "I could be here. I could be there. I could be anywhere. How are you gonna' stop what you can't even see???'. ''Despite this, Leo comes out the victor. Meanwhile, Raph easily disarms Donnie of his staff and he splits it in two on one of his own knee-pads. Then, he begins banging his fists on Donnie's shell until the latter simply gives up...After Leo and Raph win their respective fights, the two masters then duel with each other; with Raph coming out the winner. Splinter appears and says that they all did very well, and he then humbles Raph for gloating about his two victories by pinching Raph on the neck and forcing him to say "But the most important thing is that we all did our very best. Good job, every one"... Later, Splinter and the Turtles are seen celebrating their Mutation Day (which is kind of like their birthday, except for the fact it's a celebration for when they mutated 15 years ago) with a ''delicious''' meal of algae and worms, and Splinter once again tells the story of how they once became a unified family (mostly because Mikey was urging him to do so). One day, while he was still human, he bought four baby turtles at a pet store. A strange man then bumped into his shoulder on the street, and sensing something "off" about him, Splinter decided to follow. He found the stranger exchanging a canister of Mutagen with another strange man in an alley way. Suddenly, a rat screeched on the ground, alerting the two men and giving away his position. The strange men then attacked and a large fight broke out, with the canister breaking in the process. Splinter and the four baby turtles then mutated - and Hamato kept the broken canister as a memento of that very day... After the story comes to an end, Leo asks Splinter if they can go up to the surface now that they are fifteen and are now pretty adroit fighters. Splinter refuses at first, but after some more pleading, he reluctantly agrees to let them go that night. Before going out, Leonardo watches what is his favorite show, "Space Heroes", mimicking the characters' poses and dialogue exactly. Raphael makes fun of him for this, but Leonardo wants to be a great hero one day, just like Captain Ryan from the show. Then, Donatello and Michelangelo join them and they all soon prepare to leave. Splinter sends them off with many words of caution, but he particularly warns them to stay away from people (and bathrooms)... Once on the surface, the Turtles seem to be very fascinated by the city and how it is so much of a draw from being cooped up in the lair for so long...With every corner that they round and every singal block they actually go past, they all grow increasingly intrigued by the city's 'infinite possibilities'. Soon, they happen upon an unsuspecting pizza delivery boy. Raph jokingly scares him away, but a pizza box falls off the teen's bike when he turns around in the other direction, and it lands on the ground. The group moves from the street to the rooftops where they are way less exposed, taking the pizza with them out of sheer curiosity. Mikey volunteers to taste the strange food first. Not only is it completely safe - it is also delicious, and the Turtles soon devour the whole entire thing... After they have some fun hopping from rooftop to rooftop, Leo decides that they should pack it in for the time being and go home, but Donnie then spots a teenage girl walking on the street, along with her father, and Donnie immediately falls in love with her, saying "She is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen (despite being the ONLY girl he's ever seen). Suddenly, a van pulls up in front of the two Humans and a ton of strange men/assailants jump out and begin approaching them...Leo is reluctant to disobey Master Splinter's orders to stay away from people, but the other three cannot simply pass up an opportunity to 'kick some shell' and save two people at the same time, and he is forced to follow his stubborn brothers... Just as the girl is about to get thrown into the van with her father, the Turtles come to her rescue, but they keep getting in each other's way throughout the course of the fight. The girl is also just as scared of them, much like she is of her other, truly villianous attackers. Just when Donnie actually starts to gain her trust, Mikey accidentally hits him in the head with one of his Nunchucks...Then, they both end up getting knocked down, the men grab the girl, and the van drives off with the two practically defenseless humans. Donnie then chases after them with Leo and Raph... Mikey starts to follow them, but is confronted by one of the bad guys that apparently chose to stay behind. When his nunchucks prove to be useless, he then tries to use running as a last resort, but ends up being cornered in an alley way. He swings blindly at his attacker with the blade on the very end of his kusarigama, and is shocked to find that the man is actually a robot with a brain-like alien in his torso. After a brief, intense struggle with the alien, Michelangelo catches up with his brothers and tells them what he had just witnessed, but they don't possibly believe him... The Turtles go home in shame, where Splinter scolds them for their failure to work together and let the bad guys get away with the victims. He decides that they still are not ready for the surface world and he then onsiders training them for another year and then perhaps trying again, but Donnie objects, saying that the innocent people whom were kidnapped cannot wait that long to be rescued. Splinter eventually comes to an agreement that the two must be saved, and says that, in order for them to fight much more effectively as a unit, the Turtles will absolutely need a leader. Leo asks for the role first, but his brothers argue about it. Splinter says that he must meditate on the matter before deciding. He goes into his sanctum for a second, before opening his door and announcing that it is Leonardo, much to Raph's utter frustration... Back on the surface, Leo leads the group to stake out a building with the same logo that was located on the kidnappers' van that was used to kidnap the twosome. He believes that one of the bad guys will eventually show up for them to interrogate - if they wait long enough and remain relatively patient. Two hours then pass by, and just as Raphael starts complaining that they're just wasting their time, the same van from before pulls up...As soon as the driver steps out, the Turtles quickly surround him, but he surprises them with a handy laser gun and quickly drives off in the van. The Turtles then take to the roofs - and the chase is officially on. Eventually, Leonardo is able to use a throwing star to effectively pop one of the van's tires, causing it to crash and flip over. When the Turtles are able to get much closer to investigate, the back doors of the van open and a canister of Mutagen unexpectedly rolls out and stops right at Michelangelo's feet...They all recognize it as the same kind of ooze that was responsible for mutating them all of those years ago... The Turtles are standing by the crashed van wondering about the Mutagen that they just found. Leo reasons that the kidnappers that they're after are somehow connected to their mutation fifteen years ago. Mikey continues to insist that said kidnappers are alien robots, and he tries to prove it by pulling off the driver's face, but this proves futile, as the 'man' (named Snake) is actually just an ordinary human. When the Turtles interrogate Snake, threatening him with the vial of Mutagen, they learn that he works for The Kraang, who have been kidnapping scientists from all over the entire city, and are planning to take all of them to an unspecified place located somewhere outside of the city. The Turtles have Snake take them to one of The Kraang's lairs, which is quite heavily guarded. As Leo, Raph, and Donnie argue about how to free the hostages, Mikey accidentally lets Snake escape. The Turtles chase after him, but when Leo and Raph successfully find his hiding place, they decide to trick him instead of capture him...Leo then devises a fake plan, which he says is to use Snake's van to drive into the enemy headquarters, knowing that Snake can clearly hear him. The Turtles then return to the lair to gear up. At the lair, while the other three Turtles prepare for their mission, Leonardo asks Splinter why he chose him to be the leader. Splinter says that he must discover that on his own. Then, Leo voices his fears of failing to Splinter and asks how he is suppoust to know and find where his priorities truly lie. Splinter says that failure is a possibility that every singal leader must only be prepared to face - and once again tells him the story of his own greatest failure: His final battle with his arch rival, Oroku Saki, which ended in the tragic losses of his wife, Tang Shen, and their child Miwa. However, in spite of all the losses that he had both suffered and endured, he is gratified to have gained four new 'sons'... Later, Snake and The Kraang are seen waiting for the Turtles to show up. As Snake expected, the van comes speeding towards the building and explodes in a fiery crash. A canister of mutagen then flies out of the van and bursts open on Snake, causing him to mutate. Meanwhile, it is revealed that the Turtles used the crash as a distraction so that they can sneak into the base unnoticed... Once inside, they find the place full of alien robots, proving that Mikey was correct all along. They fight their way through the enemy lair, until they find the detention cell where the girl, April, and her dad are trapped. Just as they get the doors open, more robots come in and carry the two off. The Turtles give chase, but are stopped outside by the now monstrous ''Snakeweed. Leo, Raph and Mikey stay behind and fight him (along with even more robots), while Donnie goes to rescue April and her dad, who are being taken into a helicopter. Donnie grabs onto the helicopter as it takes off. While he struggles with The Kraang, April falls out...He has to let go of the aircraft to save her, allowing The Kraang to successfully escape with her father...They go back to join the other Turtles, where Leo has come up with another plan to both outsmart the robots and defeat Snakeweed. They taunt The Kraang into shooting at a power generator, and an explosion then occurs, which both obliterates Snakeweed and covers our heroes' escape. As a result, The Kraang now declare the Turtles their enemies. The Turtles take April to her aunt's apartment - and vow not to rest until they have found and rescued her father... Back at the lair, Splinter commends Leo for his success. Leo thinks that he understands why Splinter chose him to be the leader now, saying that he sensed in him a true warrior's spirit that would forge them all into the heroes they are destined to become. Splinter, however, says that the real reason was simply that Leo asked first to be the leader; He would've picked anyone of them if they asked first, though probably not Mikey. Then, Mikey interrupts, saying that they made the news!! The anchorman on TV reports that there are "Ninjas living in New York" after police found one of their shruikens. Spinter then warns his students to exercise much more caution in the future, as one of the ninjas' most powerful weapons is remaining a mystery - not be spotted in the light...Raph dismisses his warning, however, asking out loud what could possibly happen. Meanwhile, in the city of Tokyo, Japan, The Shredder HAPPENS to be watching this very same news bulletin and he immediately recognizes the symbol on the shuriken that is seen. Thus, he correctly believes that Hamato Yoshi is still alive and now training a ninja army of his own in New York City. He then tells one of his armed men to prepare his private jet, Afterward, he stands up and dons his helmet, for he decides that it's time to pay a visit to a friend...... Cast *Jason Biggs as Leonardo *Greg Cipes as Michelangelo *Rob Paulsen as Donatello *Sean Astin as Raphael *Hoon Lee as Splinter *Mae Whitman as April O'Neil *Kevin Michael Richardson as Shredder *Nolan North as Kraang *Keith Silverstein as Kirby O'Neil *Danny Jacobs as Snake/Snakeweed Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Category:TV Movies Category:Animated